Darkness and Kisses
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Reno and Tifa find themselves the victims of a powercut. One-shot. A little fluffy... RenoxTifa Please R&R! Pretty Please! :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my ninth fanfic...It's a RenoxTifa...I had started off writing a RufusXTifa but got stuck! And by the way, I want to make it clear that I am making the assumption within the context of the story that Tifa and Reno have become quite good friends. Oh and also I know how irresponsible it would be to fall asleep with candles on! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

It was almost completely silent in Seventh Heaven, the only sounds that could be heard were the gentle ''Tick, tick, tick'' of the clock hanging on the wall and the heavy, deep breathing of the red haired Turk slouched on the dark wooden bar.

Tifa sighed to herself. It was quite late, and Reno was the only customer left, not that he was capable of actually buying anything, having passed out about half an hour ago. She was used to this happening, in fact it had been going on for months now, not that she really minded.

_Only fifteen more minutes till closing time...I should probably try and wake him up...it'll be a shame to see him go...we've grown so close recently...never thought I'd be friends with a Turk...huh...he looks so cute when he sleeps... Tifa_ shook her head as she realised what she was thinking.

She walked over to the Turk and shook his shoulder lightly. ''Reno...time to go home...''

''Nargh...ten more minutes...'' He was obviously still half asleep. She jerked his shoulder more violently this time, until he finally lifted himself up to look her straight in the eyes.

''What's up darling?'' He said giving her a sleepy smile.

''I'm getting ready to close the bar Reno, it's about time for you to go.'' Her voice was quiet, she was obviously tired.

He peered at the clock, ''Yo...didn't realise it was so late...I'll be off then sweetheart.'' The Turk got up gingerly and was about stumble towards the door when the lights hanging from the ceiling started to flicker.

The bartender stared at them, with a confused look on her face, which quickly turned to one of dread. ''What's going on?'' Her voice was sounded strange.

''Yo...how should I know...I'm a Turk not a electrician.'' Reno hadn't picked up on the fear in the young woman's voice.

A few second later, Reno had reached the door, and was about to open it when the lights went out completely leaving the bar it absolute darkness.

''Reno!'' He stopped and turned to were he assumed the bar was, not that he could be entirely sure.

''Reno...are you still there?'' Tifa's voice was shaky, it didn't sound like her at all.

''...Yeah, I'm still here, what do ya want?''

''Why have the lights gone off?''

Reno looked through one of the windows, the entire street seemed to be blacked out. ''Looks like a power cut to me, don't worry about it, they'll be back on soon enough.'' And as he turned to leave once again he heard her voice. It was quiet and he could hear her tremble as she spoke.

''Reno...please...don't leave...don't leave me on my own...''

This time he took note of just how frightened the young woman sounded. It shocked him to hear her like this. It just wasn't like her. ''Yo...what's wrong?''

''I...I know it's stupid...and your gunna think I'm being childish but... I'm terrified of the dark...''

A few seconds passed. Reno could hear her shaky breathing, and knew he couldn't leave her like this. ''Yo, don't worry...I'll stay with you till the lights come back on.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled sincerely at him. Not that he could see.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as the Turk tried to figure out what to do. ''Tifa, do you have any candles?''

''Erm...yeah, I think there's some behind the bar, but...the matches are upstairs...I couldn't really keep them next to the alcohol...''

''Don't worry about that, just get a couple out.''

Tifa felt around in one of the cupboards under the bar until her hands met the the smooth material of wax. As she lifted herself up, holding two of the candles, Reno had somehow managed (with difficulty) to find his way through the darkness, and around the bar. When he spoke she was surprised at how close he was.

''Yo, you got them?''

''Uh huh.''

The Turk searched around in his pockets and pulled out a lighter. As he flicked it open the small orange flame cast a strange warm glow, which lit up both his and the young woman's face. It took a few seconds for Tifa to adjust to the sudden bright light, whereas Reno just looked into the bartender's face, she looked different somehow... more vulnerable, but in his eye's it just made her appear even more stunning.

As she placed the wicks over the lighter, the glow became even more brilliant and made her feel a little less scared. The Turk flicked the lighter shut again and placed it back in his pocket before taking hold of a candle.

Tifa gave him a small smile ''Well, I can't clean the bar in this kind of light, so...I guess we should go upstairs?''

''Sounds like a plan.'' He said beginning to follow her.

* * *

An hour later, and Tifa's living room was aglow with so many candles she couldn't count them all. She was sitting on the sofa, huddled in a ball, as if to protect herself from the darkness. Reno had gone to the bathroom and left her alone, and even though it was nowhere near as dark as before, it still made her heart beat irrationally. It seemed like forever until the Turk finally returned to her.

''Yo...you look terrified...I wasn't gone that long was I?'' His voice was tired and soft.

''No you weren't...I'm sorry, I know it's stupid...'' She turned away from him, feeling ashamed for being scared at something so trivial.

He could see she was embarrassed, but couldn't think of anything to say. So instead he slowly edged closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her, pulling her trembling form into his, so her head rested on his chest.

Tifa felt her eyelids grow heavy as she lay there, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. It wasn't long before she began to drift off. Reno hadn't actually planned on staying the night, he had work in the morning and he knew Rufus would be pissed if he was late...again. But as he looked down at Tifa, he knew there was no way he could leave, if she woke up and found him gone...he didn't want to think about it, anyway he had made her a promise not to leave until the lights were back. A couple of minutes passed by before he let himself succumb to exhaustion, and as he closed his eyes, Reno whispered to her. ''By the way, I don't think it's stupid.''

* * *

Next thing he knew he was awoken by sunlight shinning into his eyes. As Reno pushed himself off the sofa he heard a funny sound coming from the kitchen. Tifa was busy making breakfast, and seemed to be humming to herself. Her confidence was clearly restored with the light.

Reno stretched ''Yo...feeling better I see.'' He smirked at her.

''Oh your up! Yeah...erm...thanks for last night, it meant a lot to me...not many people would have been as understanding...'' She hesitated for no more than a few seconds, ''...Did you want to stay for breakfast?''

''...I probably shouldn't, I've got work... and I've been late a lot recently...'' He ran a hand absent-mindedly through his flame red hair.

''Oh God, I'm sorry, I should have woken you sooner...''

''Yo...don't stress about it, I'm good at talking myself out of trouble...''

''Are you sure that's not 'talking yourself into' trouble?'' The young woman grinned at him.

He walked over to Tifa and gave her a small poke in her side. ''You better watch it... I know your secret now!'' He laughed at her expression ''I'm joking...but hey listen if you want, I could try and help you get over this fear of the dark thing...?''

''Really? Oh thank you Reno! Who'd have thought a Turk would be so..nice!''

''Hey, I'll have you know we can be very nice when we want to!'' He flashed her the most adorable smile he could manage.

She chuckled at him, ''Well you know if...you have any...fears you would like any help with, I'll be more than happy to return the favour!''

He took a step closer to her ''Well actually there is this one thing...''

''Oh really, what?'' She was looking at him with some interest.

''Well you see...I'm absolutely terrified...of kissing you, Miss. Lockhart.'' He was so close to her now she could feel his hair tickle her face.

''Oh really...'' She leaned into him, bringing her lips close to his, ''Well you now what they say...you should face your fears...'' And as he was about to touch his lips with hers she held up a finger and pressed it against his mouth ''But first, you've got to help me face mine!'' And she turned back to her cooking, grinning to herself.

Reno stood there for more than a minute, trying to think of a witty comeback, but before he could put one into effect, the young woman turned around and started pushing him towards the door.

''You'll be late for work you silly Turk! Ha! That rhymed...'' And just before she pushed him outside she added ''Oh and come over later, if you manage to get me over my fear, I promise I'll help you with yours.'' She winked cheekily at the red head before closing the door and returning to the kitchen.

Reno looked back at the bar, a small, content smile to his face. But before he could even begin to think how late it was, he felt his mobile start to ring. He flipped it open to see _**RUFUS Calling**__**... **_displayed on the screen. He sighed and slowly held the phone up to his ear.

''Yo...Mr. President...what's up?''

Rufus sighed and shook his head. ''Reno...do you even own a watch?''


End file.
